


Spiraling

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Suicide, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's slipping, too fast and not fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling

He could feel his fingers starting to numb, and grunted as he surged upwards. With every climb he could feel the vertigo make his head spin, could feel his arms ache just a bit more as he climbed higher and higher. He clenched his teeth, didn't stop climbing. Catching his breath, he spared a glance down. A dizzy spell hit him, and he could see the concrete below, a long distance from where he was. The sun beat down on him, and his hands became slippery from sweat.

Just a bit more, he told himself, just a bit more and he was free. The thought almost brought a smile to his face, and the apprehensive excitement sent adrenaline coursing through his senses. He pulled himself higher. Once he was satisfied, he clung to the wall. His breath came out uneven, raggedy and shivered.

This was it.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He kicked himself off the wall and let himself fall. He was slipping, too fast and not fast enough. Thoughts came flooding to him as he waited for the end of it all, the feeling of hitting the floor. He felt free as he fell through the air, wind spitting at his hair as he plummeted. Happiness, ecstasy, excitement, and-

He thought about Minho. About Alby. About the other Gladers. His eyes flew open, and he found himself scrabbling for something to catch. He couldn't leave Minho. He couldn't let him face the Maze alone. 

He remembered, one of the campfire nights, him and Minho talking about escaping the Maze with Gally's drink in their hands. Minho's determined eyes, a challenge accepted. He couldn't catch hold of anything and panic filled him. He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want to leave his friends. He couldn't die. 

He didn't want t


End file.
